Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki
I'll help! I love that show! Max2 Cool! I might be a 'crat soon, so I could sysop you if you'd like. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:11, 30 April 2007 (UTC) About the URL....... Erm, the URL to the main page is http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and I noticed the "ed" in the beginning. Someone might think this is an erectile dysfunction wiki. Ugh. 01:25, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Ugh. I think you may be a perv, Chia. Ugh. Please don't say that. At least it might attract more editors...pervy ones. Lol. But, I think this wiki's name should be changed into something more catchy...like...EDCYCLOPEDIA! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:18, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not a perv. Whenever I watch Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon there's a whole bunch of E.D. pills and stuff. It's a syndrome. So they supposedly have to advertise it on children's channels. >.< 00:58, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Really? It must be your area, 'cause I know that they don't advertise it in my area. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 12:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I didn't think it was that bad I just went with whatever worked but I can't change it right?Z-Master101 00:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New logo I think that someone should make a new logo. The other one is kinda messed up. :I've reduced the size of it. Does it look ok now? Angela talk 03:34, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::It looks better, but there seems to be a one pixel thick white outline around all three Eds. I bet it's just a bug my computor has. 23:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's a Wikia bug (some call it a feature!) that makes the background white if an image isn't exactly the right size. This is because until recently the background of most wikis was white so people designed their logos to work well on a white background. If you refresh your cache of MediaWiki:Slate.css, it should become transparent instead of white. Angela talk 03:24, 13 June 2007 (UTC) New main page Do you think there should be a new main page? I mean, the starter page is crummy...--70.157.246.102 01:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :No we won't get a "new" main page because then the new one can't be named "Main Page", but we can always reorganize our current one. 22:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Inactive...Oh no. This wiki is becoming inactive, and will be if I stop checking in here every now and then. We need more editors! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 14:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) The Last Names!! OK I have a girlfriend named Naoko Tsuchi from japan (become friends with me and I will let u know about some of it) and she has Danny.A on her myspace!! and she has been told about the last names! here they are! Ed Horace Monoboroster, Edward "Double-D" Marion Zimintator, Eddy Skipper McGee, Jimmy Phlufshine, Jonny Underwood, Plank Splinto, Kevin Jerko, Rolf Yolkvolt, Nazz Falishieyi and Sarah Monoboroster OK so I updated all of them on the names and if Naoko is messing with me its OK it is what she does after all! :She is definaetly messing with you. Please sign yor posts - like this: Rcmero 16:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) New featured article! Just changed the featured article to a new one; Edd. Besides, it's about time we changed the featured article! Give me your ideas for the next one! Jr.2k8 17:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Finally, it been over 2 months since that featured article was there! Thank-a-you-very-much. --Jspyster1 01:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I personally think that Machines should be the next the featured article. I have worked very hard on it and the pages it links to. So please put it up.—Railgun88 22:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much for making Machines the featured article! - 04:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, the next featured article should now be either Captain Melonhead or Professor Scam, whichever one, really... -Anonymous Fan 12:19 AM, 12 April 2009 (UTC) We haven't change the featured article for a while now. I personally think that the Rolf's House article should be the next featured article. Before I fixed it up, it was the worst looking house related article. But now that I totally fixed up the entire article, I personally think it's the best looking house related article on this wiki. So would you kindly make the Rolf's House article the next featured article? I would do it myself but I don't know how. Thanks :Good idea, will do now. What about the featured media? It can be a picture or video. --'JR' talk to JR 14:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you can find a video or image that is worth featuring than go ahead. We need something new and more exciting like this pic (it went in the wrong place so look up top) -- 13:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Admins Needed This wiki has few admins, but none have been active in some time. If anyone would like to request to be made an admin here please visit the adoption request page on Wikia Central. If there are multiple people that would like to share admin duties, please discuss it with each other, and choose who will make the request, and be sure to include in your request that you will be making another user a co-admin and sharing duties. --Uberfuzzy 07:02, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I went there and I was told to make the request here. --Rcmero 15:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The Kids Ages It has been brought to my attention that someone will not stop adding ages to the main character's pages. Though I keep removing the info because there is little proof on how old the kids are, someone is still not geting the point. If you are the one responseable for adding the false info and you happen to be reading this message, would you kindly stop it.--Jspyster1 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Can we at least keep Eddy's Age Because That Age Has Been Confirmed. --BestEEnEFan 8:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Eddy's age has already been noted. -- Pages I'v Recently Heard That a Anoymus User Has Been Writing Giberish On The Episode Pages So For The Users That Do That Could You Please Stop It.--BestEEnEFan 05:36 , 12 April 2009 (UTC) okay! let's all band together, and talk-out that unprincipled cruel soul!!! p.s.: don't thank me if you see good edits, i'm just here to help -Anonymous Fan 1:50 PM, 12, april 2009 (UTC) Vandals Me again, I need your guy's help, there is one particular vandal here who's IP adress is 68.42.0.154. For the past few weeks he has been vandalizing pages with random crud about wrestling of other junk. Despite my warnings to him, he continus to vandalize over and over again and it wastes my time to clean it up. So if you find any of his edits, i ask you to please delete them. Thank you for your time.-- Here is a list of some of his edits. some more of his crap Featured articles I think we should make a category for the featured articles...--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fanon Wiki? Is there one in existence, or is this only part knowledge base? CDiGanon 18:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, this is the only Ed, Edd n Eddy related wiki.-- ::There should at least be a category for for the upcoming fanon wiki. CDiGanon 00:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) A links page? How about if we make a page where all the members can add links to all their favorite ed,edd,n,eddy websites?--Edstalker 00:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well, your user page is the perfect place to do that.-- New Spoiler Page Ok people, if you want to write spoilers about the movie here is the page you can do that on. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) Please keep in mind that this is the ONLY place where you can write spoilers, for now. Remember: whatever spoilers you write on that page, stays on that page.-- Blog/Fanfiction Hey people, did you know that you have your very own blog on your user page? It's at the top of your user page. In the "Blog" section you are free to write about anything you want, opinions, reviews, fanfiction, and more! So please, if you are about to create a new page about a piece of fanfiction you wrote, and if your "fanfic" is only this long, please, do us a favor, and just post your fanfic idea into your blog. It will save us editors a great amount of time if you would just post your fanfic ideas that way. Thanks.-- EEnE Replaced With Pokemon Today CN Was Just Careless About Fans And Replaced It With Pokemon, I Sit Down In The Kitchen And Get My Lunch Thinking Ed Edd n Eddy Is On. My Grandparents And I Get Ready To Watch It With A Nice Ham And Chesse On Rye, We Turn It On And No Ed-Boys. What A Slap In The Face For Me, I've Been A Fan All My Life, And It's Just F****** Pokemon -- 23:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer :Truly. -- 04:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think Avast ye Eds should be the next featured article... ...because it is the highest rating and has a whole page of good work on it from everybody. -- 18:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, maybe, but lets wait until next month. After all, the Rolf's house article has only been featured for a few days. Done and done. --Rcmero 19:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Move Talk I think this talk page should be moved to the actual main page, that way it'll be easier to access. --Rcmero 16:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How is it not easy to access already? All you have to do is click on the "Discussion" tab button at the top of the page? And also, I'm not sure if it's even possible to move a talk page to the main page. Was it already on the main page? --Rcmero 23:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) New Poll Will somebody please make a new poll, I'm getting tired of who's the most bizzare character in EEnE. -- 14:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer Attention All Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanfiction Writers!!! We adimns here at the wiki have just now created a separate wiki entirely devoted to you to write your fanfiction on. Isn't that thoughtful of us? This means that you now have an entire place to write your fanfics on. You can go to the "Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki" by clicking on the tab on the side bar on the left side of the main page, or by clinking on this link. http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Fanon_Wiki Now that you have your own wiki to write fanfiction on, this means that we will be removing all the fanfiction on this wiki. DON'T WORRY, we will just be moving all the fanfics on this wiki to the other one. So if you are an author and see that your fanfic has been deleted, it just means that we moved it to the new wiki. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me ASAP. As of right now, we are starting to move the fanfics over to the new wiki. Thanks for your attention. Now the links have got to be fixed. --Rcmero 19:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) New EEnE wiki Hello fans of ed edd and eddy i'm sorry for leaving a message on the main page but this is important.I have a ed edd eddy wiki to but i need help.Please i need help.If you can go to http://myededdeddy.wikia.com jypster 1 if you see this please put this on the menu please.i need all the help from Batguy12.And please do not band me for this i'm despret Moved this to the talk page - and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) - like this: Rcmero 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Help please i need help on my wiki myededdneddy.wikia.com.Please anyone i need help.ANd jypster1 please do not delet this message,.I need help.We all are ed edd eddy fans. From Batguy12. Again moved to the talk page - please stop putting this in the main page. --Rcmero 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) help help please do not delet this please i need help with my wikia.myededdneddy.wikia.com by batguy12 Will you stop putting this on the main page? --Rcmero 20:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I've sent a message to Jspyster1. Now, will you PLEASE stop? --Rcmero 20:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really necessary to have two Ed, Edd n Eddy Wikia anyway? Not to mention the other one has pretty much the same topics, the bios of the characters... --Dorkster 17:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Confused What happened to the skin? --Rcmero 14:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, does the skin look like This? If so, it did that to me yesterday. It will probably go away in a few hours. Yes it did. But it's back to normal now. --Rcmero 19:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ok then. What the f*** Okay, look, I know the movie page is blocked but I can't leave a message on the talk page, oh, come on-- 03:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'll unblock it as long as you promise not to post any spoilers on it. Promise. -- 13:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I unblocked it. The next featured article August is ending and we need a new featured article. What do you think? Vote what you think should be the next featured article below. What should be the next featured article? A. Don't Rain on My Ed B. The Day the Ed Stood Still C. The Eds are Coming D. A Fistful of Ed E. Look Before You Ed F. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw G. Out with the Old, In with the Ed H. All Eds Are Off I. Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures J. Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century K. Other If you choose "Other", please state your prefered featured article below. --Rcmero 12:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I Would like Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed as The Next Featured Article Because it was the fist episode of Season 2 and is made in September (Same as Season Two BTW) --BestEEnEFan 12:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) For the next article I think we should do Eddy's House. Then in December Look Before You Ed as The Featured Article it's The Last Episode of Season 5/6 (Not That it is But Probably The Same Setting besides The BPS) and It has Snow the Color of December's Weather --[[The Real Hades|User:BestEEnEFan]] 05:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I can't edit! Okay, guys, the reason I have'nt edited in a couple weeks is because this dumb coumputer will only let me edit on talk pages, I have an IP on another coumputer because I can't edit on this one. And I'm always here at my Mom Mom's house because my Mom and Dad have to work so I'm barely on It If there's anyone who know's what to do just tell me. -- 14:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Can anybody give me advice where to free download the movie Ed, Edd n Eddys big picture show? Except from youtube I think it's illegal if you try to download it antwhere else for free. Recent Changes Bug Ok, you know how in the recent changes page how it would have either a green positive number or a red negative number next to the edit made, well those colors aren't showing up to me, they've turned black. Does anyone know how to fix this? :Might be the recent MediaWiki software update. --'JR' talk to JR 22:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki still has the red and green colors on the recent changes page. Question What does it mean when people type "amp;" when they edit? Because I have been seeing people type "amp;" along with other weird letters like " " as well. Can someone explain to me what it means? The computer does it. It automatically converts special characters to those symbols. -- 13:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to login. That message is actually mine. --Rcmero 13:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks. Custom skin I just changed the skin to a custom one. Tell me if you like it or if I should change it. 19:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) How do you change the wiki's skin anyway? --Captian melon head 19:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head For users (like yourself): edit . For help see Help:Customizing Monaco. 20:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Now for some good news November 8, 2009: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show will premiere in North America. :I imagine that after seeing about half a dozen false air dates, that this ones false too. I'm not being pessimistic I am just trying to point something out.--Edstalker 22:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well according to the webmistress of Earth 2 Edd, she received an email directly from Danny A. himself confirming the airdate. :::Cartoon Network is so twisted, I wont believe it until I see it.--Edstalker 22:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well then you can see it on November 8th. . :::::And I did see it--Edstalker 21:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alrighty then... Did anyone notice that... The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on '''November 8, 2008', taken from the CN Block Party issue:'' "Oh, Brother! hold on to your Jawbreakers because Ed, Edd n Eddy are back this November withheld because it has been changed. In a brand new feature-length movie! This time Eddy has gone too far and pulled a prank that has the whole neighborhood gang after him. And only one person can save him... his legendary, never seen before, older brother! Cartoon Network kicks off the fun with a 'Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy' marathon and wraps up the night with a HUGE movie event! So round up your buddies for this hilarious premiere on withheld because it has changed at 7:00 pm on Cartoon Network!" '' A bit odd coincidence don't you think? And when I say coincidence its that same kind of coincidence that surhan surhan had a 8 shot revolver and they found over 15 bullet holes at the Bobby Kennedy assassination. --Artimis7 03:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I guess it means that Cartoon Network delayed the movie for a year and now they plan to show it. I highly doubt this airdate is fake and account of 3 reasons: :1. This airdate was said to come from Danny A. himself. Danny probably wouldn't be sharing this airdate if it was going to be false. :2. The message confirming the airdate cam from Kit R.R. Topp, a friend of Danny A. and the webmistress of Edtropolis.com. Kit and Danny are obviously good friends, so much so that it is also said that the idea for the episode Here's Mud in Your Ed came from her. On her profile on ''Earth to Edd she states that she "was old enough to be your mom", which would probably mean she is in her late 30s/early 40s. I highly doubt that a mature woman like that would waste her time spreading lies to the fanbase. :3. Like what Artimis7 said, the airdate is on November 8, which is exactly one year from when Cartoon Network decided to air it. Don't you think its interesting that this airdate is one year from the original airdate? :So that's why I have faith in this airdate. I suppose i have been converted too--Edstalker 21:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I haven't. As for ads, I just got Chowder and TDA. And speaking of TDA, it's apparently more important than EEnE as they put a countdown for TDA IN THE MIDDLE OF ED, EDD N EDDY! CN sux a**! -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|''♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 16:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Need Help Hello, It's 68.42.0.154, Now With A Created Account Under The Name Of 68.212, I Need Help On The Two New Wikis I Created Wildwod Wiki And Philly Wiki, Come On Down Today And EDit. If You've Never Been To Either Cities, Write What You Know, Thanks --68.212 14:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight! Woooot! I have just been told that this wiki is getting spotlighted! you know those little advertisements at the bottom of the page that advertise other wikis? Well those are spotlights! So in the next few weeks you can expect to see the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki being spotlighted down there. ONE HOUR ONE HOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S GONNA BE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 22:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ed edd n eddy fans Dear Ed, Edd n' Eddy fans, i am a 16 year old boy isaiah filmore, i am a huge ed, edd n' eddy fan and completley obsessed with the show. in fact i am a writer and a cartoonist & ever since 2004, i have been working on a future ed, edd n, eddy spinoff School Dayz released sometime in ther near future in 2017 the only way this would happen is if i have danny antonucci's aprroval. this show will have the spirit and style of the original series, but with new characters and episodes (i have written a amount of 98 episodes over the years) so i hope you EEnE fans will enjoy and approve my idea. feel free to comment and i will give u more info on my idea. --63.74.208.100 15:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Moved to main talk. This sort of thing should really be on the fanon wiki you know... --'JR' 'talk to JR''' 17:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) That's awsome